


Kinktober 2020 for undertale and aus request here

by insert_creative_username (Apples_the_first_account)



Series: Undertale kinktober challenge [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Gen, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apples_the_first_account/pseuds/insert_creative_username
Summary: Any ship is allowed. As long as it not frisk, chara, monster kid, asriel or flowey, of any of the souls because I see them as kid and I have a few thing planned. Just tell me before hand what ships you want to see before the 1st of October. If I fail than I'm sorry. Also here is where you tell me also aus are allowed.
Series: Undertale kinktober challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946674
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Kinktober 2020 for undertale and aus request here

Any ship is allowed as long as it doesn't include frisk flower Asriel or any kids also I'm better at writing gay than anything Else so can you guys recommend that more. Aus are Also allowed.Make sure to tell me what ship you want au or not timeline. Top or bottom and kink before tommorow. Also request are out here


End file.
